User talk:Fetuscakes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pickles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 06:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I got so sassy. I just don't like being told what to do. I still want you around. :) Domorrigan (talk) 19:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : Perfectly understandable, I did not explain my idea well enough. The only thing I really object to is the idea that I only add images, since I worked really hard to update all the episode links, but I think we straightened that out. Let's work together for a better wikia! Fetuscakes (talk) 01:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I know, I know. I just felt somewhat offended myself so I took a jab back at you. I know that's not all you do. Domorrigan (talk) 04:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'm sorry, but at least we're cool now! Fetuscakes (talk) 04:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Episodes I see you've created pages for most of the episodes, thank you for that. Much appreciated! Just remember to include a "-" in the infobox if there is no relevant info to be included, such as 'Characters Introduced'. Also, it's cool to see that we have the same birthday. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 04:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! I will remember that! I believe right now most of the infoboxes that don't have a "-" but are still missing information are because I still haven't found that data (sometimes particular voice actors and things) so I left them that way until me or another editor can find that information. : Yeah I worked hard on the episodes! I think there is a page for every episode now, please let me know if I have missed any! And I think the birthday thing is pretty awesome Fetuscakes (talk) 07:15, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Just finished the episode, I'm pretty sure the format is correct.Kudose (talk) 02:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I just got some time off, so I thought I could fix up the episode Renovationklok today. I hope that's cool. Kudose (talk) 21:03, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : Oh man I answered this on Friday but apparently my phone sucks :( I hope you went ahead! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Congrats, you've been given Rollback privileges! Now you can undo all the great edits and replace them with vandalism thwart vandalism with ease! Hazzah! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 21:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : Huzzah! I will use my new privileges for the power of good! I'm keeping an eye out on this wikia every day (or as close to that as I can when I don't have a computer) so you can leave all the vandalism and spam up to me Fetuscakes (talk) 06:09, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnails Hey, just a tip for when inserting thumbnails! Please insert the tag for the thumbnail at the beginning of the relevant paragraph, rather than at the ending. This makes the thumbnail line up with the paragraph much more cleanly and creates a nice uniform appearance throughout the wikia. ^_^ Otherwise sometimes the thumbnails end up straddling two paragraphs, which doesn't look quite as organized. ::nod:: Domorrigan (talk) 02:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! I was wondering if there was a way to do this without messing up the paragraph flow! Thank you! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Going on vacation Just a heads up I won't have a stable internet connection in the next two weeks. Not to worry though, I will definitely be checking up here whenever I have the opportunity, so don't hesitate to leave a message! Fetuscakes (talk) 06:24, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Update I am back! Fetuscakes (talk) 06:17, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Does this site have an admin? I've never seen one on the fourms which is why i'm asking and I figured you'd know since your a highly active user. I myself am currently helping out the Aqua Teen Hunger Force wiki with most of my time and i'm learning a lot about how to use wiki's properly. Chibifoxkit (talk) 18:09, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Heyo! Thanks for the reply, as I said, most of my time is over at the Aqua Teen Hunger Force wiki becuase there are only two people that do a majority of the work over there and it is a favorite show of mine. For the most part i'm keeping my eye out for pages that are in the wrong area and I data-mine old archives of sites for pictures to put on that are copyright legal. I think I managed to get about 100 edit's in a day! The wiki even gave me a badge called "caffinated!" Metalocalypse is my favorite all time show and until I've mastered the Wiki useage, I refuse to do any more editing over here lest I break something XD Chibifoxkit (talk) 04:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) By all mean's give me something to do and i'll get it done! As for the badges, your admin can turn them on under Special:WikiFeatures 'and even make custom ones with their own picture and stuffs. I'll make it a point to sign my stuff in the future, hehe. I'm great at finding old pictures of episodes and things, and as you have personal experience I at least try to give intresting Trivia facts. I have become much more specific and limited as to what I will put though in my opinion, most trivia is opinion based when you look at it long enough. Personally I find badges/achievments rather fun as it give's something to work twoards. Chibifoxkit (talk) 04:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) If you have any specifics you want me to work on, give me a small handful and I'll get em done lickidy split; otherwise I can start doing some of the chores you mentioned as I own every season with commentary so I can get things right from the source as well as look up Brendon Small's twitter and Facebook account for info. Recent quiet I've been dealing with an infection recently, but I intend to come back to work in this wikia in full force! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:19, October 14, 2014 (UTC) HBD Hope you had a good birthday! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 04:54, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I did, thank you! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Homepage editing Are you able to edit the homepage? Every time I've tried and submitted it, theres an error and the changes don't take effect. Other pages can be edited though so it's strange. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 01:35, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Congrats I've made you an admin (finally right?), you deserve it, you're one of the most active people on this wiki (a lot more than me) and I think you should have the admin privileges so you won't have to come to me or another admin when you need a page deleted or what-have-you. Just understand the importance of being an admin and exercise caution before making someone else an admin or making major wiki changes. Anyway, enjoy! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 22:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :ohmygosh, thank you so much! I will be responsible with thisFetuscakes (talk) 21:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, congrats! Hopefully, you are looking forward to an excellent collaboration. Meanwhile, swell with this jar of salty liquorice-plectrums. Beware, though, neither are they all edible nor exclusively Gibson. - Randfarmer (talk) 09:56, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :I will add it to my collection of guitar picks that my cat may or may not eat ;) Fetuscakes (talk) 21:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Consistencyklok (minor characters) Good day! Since working on the Eric Von Wiechlinghammer-page, I have been finding a few cases of inconsistency; now I am asking myself whether it would be a good idea to determine a certain 'body' for articles (on minor characters). One, that does not only affect the general structure, but also the Source-Code and the profile template. The following questions might be solved in this process: :#''Shall it be 'Dead' or 'Deaceased' in the status row of the profile template? :#''Shall there be a space between *and the following text resp. and the margin and headline? :#''Shall external websites (in particular: Wikipedia) be linked universally text or specifically text :#''Shall the avatar within the profile be standardised to a square, perhaps 200x200px or 250x250px?'' :#''May 'Head-Quote --> Summary --> Description --> Quotes --> Trivia --> Gallery' be an appropriate sequence for pages on supporting roles?'' -- Randfarmer (talk) 13:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Good question: for the format of minor characters, I think it's a good formula to have Description, Major appearances (note: if the character only appeared in one episode then it should just be the name of the episode, Quotes (when applicable), Trivia and Gallery (where applicable). I just updated the page of Rose Explosion if you would like an example. As for your other questions: ::#It should be "Dead" ::#I don't think there's a space ::#Specifically (the second method) is better ::#250 px refer to this if you're in doubt ::Cheers Fetuscakes (talk) 15:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for the detailed answer(-s), I will do my best to comply with that. I am afraid I will need some time to orient myself here in regard to common Templates (and general coding, hehe). So far I have put spaces between the ' ' and the following headline-text just for clarity (as you might see above), but I may change this behaviour. What do you think about the borders of images in galleries? Since they are mostly implemented, I have chosen #d9d9d9 you have used for the new labels instead of roughly isolating blue or black. - Your revision on Rose's page looks deliberate! -- Randfarmer (talk) 12:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hm, could you give an example of these borders? Right now most galleries don't have any Fetuscakes (talk) 13:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, I am referring to those small borders around each picture, e.g. in Skwisgaar Skwigelf's and Pickles' Galleries (they are basic setting blue in those examples). -- Randfarmer (talk) 13:54, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh I see! For a moment I thought you meant a border around the whole gallery, not each individual picture. Yeah d9d9d9 is fine (it's a red, correct?) Fetuscakes (talk) 03:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Ja, almost - personally, I rather thought of it as a warm pale grey. Right, I could have been more precise about it to prevent such misunderstandings, haha. And do not let this red stuff confuse you, I might get some water from the water cooler - nasty brown bloody vomit stains are not metal, isn't that so? -- Randfarmer (talk) 13:08, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wow I used different search engine and red came up, that is odd. But your website looks more legit. Though now that you mention brown, that might be more appropriate haha. Fetuscakes (talk) 03:59, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Lorem Ipsum Darn, I deemed Prkld lkire Severmm legit! Nah, are you all right – doing fine and such? -- Randfarmer (talk) 22:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'm all right, really excited to see if MetalocalypseNow is successful and we can get our much-awaited finale! Are you excited? Fetuscakes (talk) 22:50, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Uuh, I wouldn't exactly describe it as excited. It'd rather be ambivalent. Joo. Honestly, I've caught myself putting a small Metalocalypse-rant in quite some conversation permitting it recently – which means that I've become weak, a weakling who, on top of that, cares. Alright, glad to read that you're okay! I've even tried out the MetalocalypseNow-forum, it turned out that I struggle with keeping in step with the community, though. Someday I'll pull myself together and think faster. Let us hope for a insanely nerve-wracking plot twist instead! How have you dealt with the fan community so far besides, what is this seemingly prevalent fascination with Toki about? -- Randfarmer (talk) 22:03, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::We're regular gay jack-offs with gay feelings. Maybe that's why I like Toki so much. As for the community itself, they're all great, but sadly some of the people who were really into it a couple of years ago seem to be petering off. I'm kinda sad I missed being into the fandom right when this show was actually on TV, I'm always late to the party in that regard. I have high hopes for MetalocalypseNow to be a fandom revival! Fetuscakes (talk) 06:21, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::On the subject of being late to anything: Heh, I didn't know that '(to) peter' is an actual verb, the more I know. Becoming sentimental is something cruelly comprehensible, I'll keep my fingers crossed (in the positive way, provided nobody wants to chop them off)! Do you use any Wikia-chats? -- Randfarmer (talk) 16:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not super familiar with them, how do they work? Fetuscakes (talk) 06:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Neither am I, but they seem fairly easy to use. If a chat is enabled on a Wiki (I'll take the Community Central as an example), you'll just have to add Special:Chat to to the address given in the url-bar. – In this case, of course, you may simply click on the link! – Since sending private messages is possible in most of those chats, it might be worth a visit in case one wants to babble about topics which would otherwise clutter talk pages (or which one doesn't exactly want to glue on the actual Wiki.) -- Randfarmer (talk) 10:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Happies So, your birthday already was on 24th; you're dead certain it is not today? Howsoever, the weekend is in sight, there's still time for flamethrowers, booze and dem sluts: Belated happy birthday/dethday! -- Randfarmer (talk) 20:43, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure I was not born on this date, but I hardly remember the event, so who knows? Only booze and sluts? I don't get a rock n' roll clown?? thanks for birthday salutations :) ! Fetuscakes (talk) 20:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your inviting with this message. RentonElric The future This wiki will never be over, there will always be something to do in order to perfect it, but the future of Metalocalypse look's piss-poor. Brendon Small assures us that a finale to the story will come out eventually, but he cannot specify in what medium that will be (show? movie? comic book? honestly, who knows). What sucks even more is that Brendon Small has stated that he will cease using the "Dethklok" band name because of complications from adult swim about borrowing it. Previously we all held comfort in the fact that even though Metalocalypse would one day end, the Dethklok band would always continue on since it was cheaper to make music than a TV show. But with the Dethklok brand now becoming defunct, it looks like Metalocalypse/Dethklok will have nothing new to offer for the foreseeable future. Very sad day. Maybe one day we'll wake up and hear that Adult Swim has changed their mind, but as for now, we just have to wait and be sad. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 21:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC) CSS-Update Thank you! for implementing the CSS code I've written some months ago; just drop me a note in case there's something you want to change about it. Man, it's been a while... Cheers! — Randfarmer (talk) 21:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Somehow I managed to miss this message, sorry! But so far it looks great, keep up the good work! (and yeah it's been a while) Fetuscakes (talk) 01:39, July 20, 2016 (UTC) '''wikia fix? hey do you think can find the Dethklok-Birthday dethday wikia page i put a lyric video up and it stuck at the bottom of the page...can you move it to next to the other video on the page and thanks.. Shadow Demon110154 (talk) 20:51, January 9, 2017 (UTC) re:Duncan Hills Coffee They did. He's mentioned in the episode, Dethdoubles NoMoreVillains (talk) 00:18, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :thanks! Fetuscakes (talk) 01:21, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Gabriel? hey, who's that gabriel pintabona guy? i saw the picture he uploaded and i was pretty confused as to why it was posted here. :/ AimeePiplup (talk) 01:53, September 25, 2019 (UTC)